parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jungle Book 2 (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style) (Version 2)
TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's movie spoof of The Jungle Book 2 Cast *Mowgli - Ted (The Lorax) *Bagheera - Rapido and Razmo (Ratz) *Baloo - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Shere Khan - Scheck (Hey Arnold!: The Movie) *Kaa - Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) *King Louie - Robot Jones, Socks, Mitch and Cubey (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) *Flunkey Monkey - Marsupilami (Disney's Marsupilami) *Monkeys - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *Vultures - The Pig Natives (Muppet Treasure Island) *Akela - Nava (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) *Rama (Father Wolf) - Balto *Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Jenna (Balto) *Colonel Hathi - Molly Coddle (Bump in the Night) *Winifred - Stereo (Space Goofs) *Hathi Junior - The Powerpuff Girls *Shanti - Ginny Weasly (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) *Ranjan - Dennis Micheal (A Dennis The Menace Christmas) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *SaberOn.wav *Saberftn.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *4 clash 2.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthswng2.wav *3 clash good.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *sthswng1.wav *Spin 5.wav *fx5.wav *fx4.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_04.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Music *Bill Murray and Kermit Ruffins - The Bare Necessities (plays when Kermit the Frog teaches Max Maple the Bare Necessities) *I Wanna Be Like You (Mousercise II) (plays when Max Maple dances with everyone) *The Bare Necessities - Disney's On The Record (plays at the end of the movie) Trivia *When Ted picks up two green lightsabers that carry the SaberOn.wav, coolsaber.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Saberftn.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, he picks up two pistol guns throughout the entire movie throughout the entire movie. *As Timon and Pumbaa pick up a black lightsaber that carries the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects because the black lightsaber is in Timon's right hand, they pick up a light blue lightsaber that carries the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects because the light blue lightsaber is in Timon's right hand, until Pumbaa picks up two pistol guns throughout the entire movie. *Scheck will be carrying four lightsabers, and when he grows two more arms, he will take out his four lightsabers, one blue, two green one, and one red, because Constantine's four lightsabers will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, fx4.wav, lightsaber_03.wav, and SaberOn.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book Movies Spoof Category:The Jungle Book Movies Category:The Jungle Book movie spoof Category:TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Toonmbia